


it was a nasty dream.~

by lustdevil



Category: GOT7
Genre: Chubby Reader, Creampie, Crying, Dirty Talk, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Hand & Finger Kink, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Fixation, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Spanking, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:07:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22981465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lustdevil/pseuds/lustdevil
Summary: best friend!Jackson sees you in his shirt which makes him have a wet dream but having the real thing is way better than the dream.
Relationships: Jackson Wang/Reader, Jackson Wang/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83





	it was a nasty dream.~

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you lovelies enjoy!

The rain bringing a sense of ambience within the comfy bedroom. You were staying over at his place since he begged you to spend some time with him. Due to his busy schedule, he happened to miss his best friend. Surprisingly in more ways than one. Not that he let you exactly know every single thing. He was quick to order a Lyft and demanded you pack a whole bag because you were staying for more than just a night. A whole week. You and Jackson were close to each other, always have been ever since you both met at some party hosted by Yugyeom. 

You both were inseparable. 

When you had made it over, he was quick to let you know that he was tired from the plane ride but nonetheless- you didn’t really mind since you just wanted to relax in his big ass bed and play some video games that he had trouble trying to beat himself. He sucked at them anyway. You both had plenty of time to hang out and spend time with each other. 

After taking a refreshing shower and dressing in some shorts and a regular baggy t-shirt. Jackson had noticed the shirt happened to be one of his that he never had seemed to noticed disappear. Instead of scolding you about it, he simply stared when he did lay down beside you. 

“You look good in my shirt.” He complimented and you looked over at him, smiling. “Thank you..” You were always comfortable with him but it was something about the way he looked at you; it ran chills down your spine. He had never looked at you like that before, at least not that you know of. 

What if he did a lot of times?

“This the only shirt you have of mine?” 

“No, I have a few others. You have like thousands of shirts in your closet and I don’t have enough baggy shirts like you do. I would steal from Jaebum but his are too baggy and I like the way you smell. That’s not weird at all. Your scent is comforting, let’s put it that way. ” You laughed softly and watched as he smiled fondly. 

“Oh do you now? That’s cute, didn’t know my best friend loved the way I smell. As long as you don’t steal from Jaebum and only me, I have no complaints.” He replied in a jokingly way but deep down he was serious. 

“How long did you have it for?” 

“Mm, a week? I used the key you gave me and just decided to take it. I could have sworn I texted that I was going over to you place to borrow a few shirts.” 

“Oh, yeah. I remember, just never seen you wear my stuff. Like I said, I have no complaints, I trust you.” He covered his mouth as he yawned and laid on his side. “Man, I’m sleepy. Make sure you lay your ass down at a reasonable time, got it?” 

“Yeah, dad.” You rolled your eyes playfully and he softly scoffed. 

“I’ll show you dad, gonna take away your game and make you sleep. Don’t play with me.”

“Go to sleep.” 

“I am.” 

Jackson had watched you play the video game until he ended up passing out within the next few minutes. Jet lag was no joke. You sat next to Jackson in his bed, too occupied by the video game that you were playing to even notice the way Jackson was acting in his sleep. 

Jackson watched as you peeled your shorts and panties off, your hand then coming to the end of his shirt that you were wearing. He grabbed one of your wrist and shook his head, “Keep it on..” 

He pulled you to him as he was sitting on the edge of the bed, hand releasing your wrist so that he could move both hands to your hips. Hot palms contrasting from the three rings that he wore; two on the left and one on the right. Dull nails digging into your ample skin, scratching the soft surface and gripping your skin tight. 

Jackson pressed his cheek against your tummy and inhaled the mixture of your scent and his. It was a delectable scent to intake and he softly grunted and pulled you tighter. He pushed the shirt up a little and took in your mound, hand sliding down to cup your dripping cunt. Inhaling sharply at the way your arousal had coated his middle and index finger. He kissed your hip then led his kisses up to your warm tummy, nipping lightly at the soft skin. 

His fingers made work rubbing up and down your slit before he pulled his fingers away to look at his fingers. “Fuck…” He spread both digits and watched as your sticky arousal clung to both of them. 

He took his fingers into his mouth, moaning around both of them as he sucked them both clean; addicted to your taste. Pulling both fingers out of his mouth, you watched as he slid them back between your legs, teasing your slit then slowly sliding both digits into your tight cunt. 

You were so tight, he opted to slide one finger in. Pumping that finger in and out, he used his other hand to lift one of your legs up, foot resting on the bed beside him so that he could get better access. He slid the first finger out until it was at the tip them teased the second finger in until both fingers were in to the knuckle. He turned his head to mark your thigh. 

“Jack..Jackson…” You breathed out shakily and he hummed in acknowledgment as he curled both fingers, fucking you with them slowly. 

Deep rumble of his voice making you tilt your head back, he kissed your tummy again and parted his lips; teeth sinking into your skin so that he could mark you with lovely bites. 

“Gonna fuck you so good..” 

“Mmm, yes yes, please. Don’t hold back..” You mewled. 

His fingers grew faster. 

“Don’t hold back, baby?” 

“Fuck! No no no! Wan’ you to fuck me so good, Jackson..” Your hand came in contact with the back of his neck and his eyes met yours, lip caught between teeth. 

“Fuck me until I can’t think straight.” 

Jackson opened his eyes wide; chest rising and falling quickly in heavy pants. He slowly sat up in his spot and noticed the tent in his shorts. Maybe not wearing boxers was not good idea because holy shit, he was hard. He pressed the palm of his hand against his bulge and looked over to see an empty side and the light turned off completely. The fact that he had a wet dream about you made everything seem clear, he was so into you. He tried to deny it but what he just dreamt of was enough to push him to the edge. 

He couldn’t believe it. 

He stood up from his spot and carefully stepped out of his bedroom. 

Jackson appeared in the kitchen, finding you simply snacking on some crackers and cheese. “Cute.” He mumbled and you rolled your eyes. “What’s gotten into you, Wang? You never compliment me more than once.” You teased him which made him chuckle. 

“If I’m honest..” he hesitated. “You’re wearing my shirt, and I can’t stop thinking about fucking the shit out of you while wearing it.”

You froze in your spot and your heart picked up speed. Whatever had gotten into Jackson was showing and you were quickly melting inside. “You’re just..-fuck I know you’re my best friend but you’re just so god damn sexy. I-I shouldn’t even be saying this..” 

“But, seeing you tonight in one of my shirts, fucking hell. I had a wet dream about you, a filthy wet one and I’m so hard right now. I want to fuck you bad, want to hear you cry for more. You were such a whiny mess in my dream, it was like the dream was so fucking vivid. How wet you were, drenched…” 

He bit his lip as he maintained contact with you. His lust blown pupils were so dark, jaw clenched and tongue poking against the wall of his right cheek. He watched you completely submit to him, no move was made but he happened to be very perceptive and the way your eyes drooped so cutely, fluffy cheeks and plump lips form into a needy looking pout. You wanted to hear more from him but instead of words coming out of your mouth, a lovely little whine did instead. 

“Aw baby. You like hearing me talk about you? Or is it the fact that I had a nasty dream about you? You had the sweetest looking pussy in my dream baby, I could have sworn it was even sparkling. So pretty and plump.” He pressed his hand against his crotch, grabbing himself through his basketball shorts. He had nothing underneath them clearly and that made you inhale sharply at the thick outline of his cock. Not to mention, he was shirtless and the way the gold chain wrapped around his neck made him look so fucking sexy, arms bulging and torso tense. You wanted to feel him against you.

“And you took my fingers so well, baby. You took every bit as I was splitting you wide. Shit…I want you so bad.” 

“Take me. Please, Jackson.” 

“Excuse me?” 

“I want you to take me, own me. Anything. Just don’t stop talking like that.” 

Jackson was pressing you against the island counter of the kitchen, hands grasping your love handles before lifting you up easily into the counter. It took no effort and that shocked you a little. He leaned his head into your neck, inhaling your scent with a grunt. You also smelled like him and he never thought the scent of himself on his best friend would make him go absolutely mad. He grabbed the sides of your shorts and pulled them down your chunky legs, not missing the way your thighs jiggled even with the simple movements of him tugging down the tight material.

When those shorts had came off, so did your panties and Jackson throbbed in his sweats. Plump pussy coated in nothing but your arousal and by the help of the little light of the kitchen he could indeed see the way you glistened; fucking sparkled. 

“Jesus fucking Christ, I’m going to absolutely fuck you up baby.” 

His hands grasped your knees, spreading you wider on the island. He raised his hand up. “Open your mouth, pretty.” You obeyed and he stuck two thick fingers into your mouth. 

“Be a good girl and get them all nice and wet for me.” 

You did. You wrapped your mouth around both fingers, sucked and licked them until they were coated in your warm saliva. The wet sucking sound going straight down to his cock. Precum dribbling from the slit and creating a growing wet spot on the front of his basketball shorts. Feeling content with how wet his fingers were, he pulled them out.

He then smeared your saliva on your left cheek with a light smack and slid his hand down to grab one of your breast. 

Jackson used his other hand to spread your puffy lips, catching the gold vertical jewelry. He was surprised, very but the man was sure to blow a load right there in that second. “My own best friend has a clit piercing, who would have fucking known? Pretty pussy even prettier with this piercing, you must be so sensitive then. Gonna make you cum right here.” 

He released your clothed tit before smacking it and moved his second hand down to your cunt, allowing his thumb to tease your pierced clit. Your hips jerked at his touches, ass grinding against the smooth marble. He pushed his middle and index finger into your tight entrance, as if you were denying him. Of course you weren’t but his eyes watched intently as he continued to fill you up to the knuckle with his fingers. You were just as tight like in his dream.

Curling both fingers inside you, be brushed your sweet spot and he knew it when you moaned out loud. Jackson didn’t hold back on pumping both fingers inside you, abusing your sweet spot with a steady pace.

“Gonna make a mess on my island, make you drip baby. Then I’m gonna pound this sweet pussy until you make more of a mess, fill you up with my seed and see it seep out. Gonna have you in tears, my sweet girl. So glad I didn’t finish my dream because I wouldn’t have had you right where you are, literally panting with my fingers deep inside you.” 

The words, the filthy words that spilled from his lips were things that deep down were utterly dangerous, but it was like a blessing to your ears. His fingers were addicting, way better than what you could do. He was reaching spots that were making you lose your mind in merely seconds. His head dipped into the side of your neck, mouth latching onto your skin, sucking and nibbling. 

“Yes, please please.” You don’t know what you were begging for but whatever he was doing, you didn’t want him to stop. You could feel his erection against your leg and the thought of having him inside you was heavy. 

Your lower abdomen tightened and you weren’t able to warn Jackson of your orgasm, the wet squelch of his fingers continuously pumping you spurred you on even more. Your hand reached to grip his shoulder, hips slightly lifting and whiny moans passing as spurts of clear cum dripped onto the island. Jackson tilted his head down to watch you unravel for him, finding you absolute sexy. 

He quickly pulled his fingers out to rub in a sideways motion against your clit, elongating your orgasm to its fullest. “Fuckkk thats so hot. Look baby.” 

He raised his hand up to show you just hot messy of an orgasm you had. His hand was wet and even dripping a little with your cum. You mewled sweetly at the sight making Jackson grin in reaction. “How is it possible for you to get any hotter?” You softly laughed. 

“Lay on your side baby.” You turned to lay on your right side, thighs pressed together. Jackson stood back and stared at your current position, ass glistening from your cum that was on the island. His own best friend ready for him. He wished he had his phone so he could take a picture but he was too in the moment, too into the intimacy. It was view that he would never forget, though. 

“You’re so beautiful.” He hooked his thumbs into his shorts, pulling them down. Thick erection slapping against his abdomen as it was free from the confinements of his shorts. Tip dripping with precum onto the hardwood floor of the kitchen. His hand reaching down to stoke his rigid cock, thumb gliding over his seeping slit to smear precum around it. He placed his hand on your thigh, gripping your thick fluffy skin, lifting it up slightly so he pushed the tip of his cock against your entrance. 

“Relax for me.” He pushed into you, feeling your walls stretching as he pushed deep inside of your tight cunt, until he was balls deep. The little ache was overpowered by the pleasure that easily creeped up when he pulled back out, cock coated in your cum and arousal already. He found himself pushing back into you as you moaned. “Jacksonnn.” Music to his ears, that egged him on to quicken his pace. Large hand came up to hold the side of your neck, fucking you with a passion. 

“Shit, shit you feel so good.” He watched intently as your face showed nothing but pure ecstasy. He released your neck from his hold, index and middle moving right back to your lips; he loved the sight of you sucking his fingers. You obediently opened your mouth and took both digits back into your mouth. 

Your tongue swirled around his fingers as he fucked you raw. A nasty filthy lust that shadowed every thrust that he defiled you with. An absolute mind blowing feeling was an understatement with how fucking good Jackson was making you feel. 

As he slipped his wet fingers out of your mouth, he gently caressed your cheek. “You’re so good for me, baby. So fucking good, tightening every time I slide back into you.”

His breathy moans and raspy grunts, my fucking god where they addicting to hear. The sound of his honey skin smacking against your sparkling one is what brought you more pleasure to the sight. Your lips were parted but sweet wails and cries were the only thing that you were able to make. You were on the verge of another orgasm and Jackson could feel it, he could feel how tight you had become around him and didn’t stop. 

“You can cum baby, go ahead. Cum for me.” That was all you needed to hear, dripping more with cum as your second orgasm hid you harder than the first. “Fuck..” You heard Jackson swear under his breath. His hips didn’t stop.

Your eyes brimming with tears as if what he was giving you was ultimately too much. Jackson slowed his thrusting as he watched the tears run down your hot cheeks but he didn’t think it was a negative reaction. Before he could even ask if you were okay, you begged. “Please, please please more. Fuck me more, I can’t get enough.” 

His heart tightened and he stared into your glossy eyes, deep strokes hitting all the right spots inside of you. “Here I was about to ask you if you were okay but you’re crying because it feels good baby?” 

You nodded your head in response. “Yes yes yes yes.” 

“What did I tell you earlier while my fingers were deep inside this tight cunt of yours?” He used his free hand to smack your ass. 

“Mm…!” You leaned your head back against the island. “T-that you were going to pound my sweet little pussy.” 

“And what else?” 

“T-that you w-ere gonna have me in t-tears.” 

“And I go by my word, hm? Am I pounding this sweet pussy baby? Am I making you cry because of how good I’m fucking you?” His words were just enough to make you cum again but when his hips started picking up speed is when you cried out a heavy, “Yes! God fuck yes! Jackson!” 

“And you take everything single fucking thing I give you until you are twitching.” That wasn’t a request, that was a demand. 

He titled his head back, eyes shut and teeth bared as he growled, there was no hesitation in his thrust and you were literally getting fucked dumb. You literally had no way to comprehend a single syllable and was just struck with pleasure constantly. This man was going to kill you, literally fuck you to death. Your hand gripped his forearm as his hand landed back on your thigh, nails digging into your skin. 

Sweat trembling down both your bodies in the warmth of the kitchen, his other hand smacked your ass in heavy blows in combination with his hips colliding with your ass, jiggling with every collision at that.

You physically shook on the island as this man fucked you to complete oblivion. Pussy aching as you were feeling your third orgasm sneak in. 

“I’m gonna…-nngh!” You couldn’t finish when you tried to pull away from Jackson, but he wrapped his arm around your thigh and held you in place. You cried out loud as your pussy pulsated during your third and final orgasm. Cum dripping down onto the floor in quick droplets. Your core clenched as he sloppily rutted against you in a few more thrust, moaning loudly as his cum spilled into you.

He leaned his body against yours, pushing you up a little on the island as he allowed some his weight to be on you. Nothing but quick and heavy breaths filled the kitchen as he stayed inside you for a moment. You were slumped, fucked out, dicked down, fucking ruined.

Jackson pulled out of you carefully, apologizing quietly as he noticed you shaking. He stood up and slid his hand up your thigh to your ass cheek, spreading it and watching his cum spill from your tight pussy. He kneaded the thickness of it and stared down at you, taking pride in how he had you right now. On his kitchen island, completely naked, still quivering from your third orgasm and filled with his cum. Leaning down, he softly kissed your lips then your cheek. “I got you, baby.” 

He walked over to grab a cloth from his lower cabinet, soaking it in warm water from the faucet then walking back over to you.

Carefully he moved you onto your back and lifted you up so that you were in a sitting position. Left hand on your lower back while his other hand held the cloth to wipe your face with gentle strokes. You hummed. “You with me, ____?” 

“M-mhm..” You nodded your head. 

“Way better than the wet dream..?” You mumbled.

“Way fucking better..”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave comments or feedback! I would love to know how you felt about it!


End file.
